The Replacement
by mizperceived
Summary: After avoiding the Soul Society for almost 60 years, she cannot ignore her great grandfather's request – demand- that she returns.. full summary inside. Contains an OC. Read/Laugh/Review/Fav... etc etc.
1. The Replacement

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or settings of Bleach. They are the sole creative property of some really rich dude and I am forever envious. I do however own my insanity and perversity. Nor do I make a profit from this endeavor, I will however gain carpal tunnel syndrome eventually.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> language, possible occ-ness, definite abuse of canon (Canon is Cannon fodder!), adult themes, and bad jokes –seriously some of them are cringe worthy- Contains an OC.  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Humor/Friendship possible switch to Romance later.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T for Tch (might switch to M later chapters)  
><strong>Timeline:<strong> Erm, it's in the beginning, after Rukia's rescue but just about the time of the Arrancar Arc.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> After avoiding the Soul Society for almost 60 years, she cannot ignore her great grandfather's request – demand- that she returns along with all other non-essential Shiginami. The Soul Society is stretched thin to fill in the gaping holes over the recent losses they suffered and with a new threat approaching on the horizon, many seated officers and Division members are sent to the living world to prepare for a fight. So, who will stay behind to take care of things? Who will fill in for the temporarily vacated Lt. Seat in Division 6? Please, not her!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<br>The Replacement**

* * *

><p>Heavy combat boots tore up the ground with each and every measured stride. She had dallied long enough and had run out of time. The gate was only going to be open for a few moments more. Hitching up the heavy rucksack filled with her "essentials" she decided to be a bit reckless and flash-stepped closer to the gate.<p>

She slowed as she approached the large structure. No matter how many times she saw it, it still was spellbinding in its glory, the portal between her two homes. Well, the human world had been her home for roughly fifty five to sixty years. In all honesty, it had been so long she lost track.

Mentally she scoffed at herself. Of course she remembered. She remembered everything as if it happened yesterday. She remembered walking in on them as they shared a private and intimate moment together. How the serene looking dark haired girl bowed and profusely apologized but what burned in her memory over the decades that passed was the cold look in his eyes. It was in that moment that she realized he never did love and care about her, not like he did with this woman, a peasant who was groveling at her feet.

Anna sighed as she once again adjusted her heavy burden. What's done is done, was the motto she lived by all these years. Closing her eyes, she walked through the private gate, entering on the other side in the back gardens of the Yamamoto estate.

"You're late!" Lt. Sasakibe's very short and very British wife, Emmaline screeched. Anna felt as if she nearly jumped out of her skin, her hand fluttering on her chest, as if to hold back her heart from escaping the confines of her chest.

"Bloody hell woman! You nearly scared me half to death," Anna glared before breaking out into a huge grin. Crushing the smaller woman towards her, she greeted the woman who became a mother figure to her later in her childhood after the passing of her parents.

Emmaline pulled back from the hug and ran a critical eye down Anna's outfit and tsked. Anna looked down at herself and frowned slightly. Ok so maybe torn up jeans with combat boots, a white tank top and a black hoodie with little indigo blue skull and crossbones scattered on it was not the homecoming outfit of choice. She'll just go ahead and change.

"There's no time for you to change. The Captain's meeting has already started and your presence is of the utmost import," she said as she shoved Anna in the direction of 1st Division's headquarters.

**xXx**

Sitting in the back of the main assembly room in the center of two rows of captains sat the Captain Commander or Soutaicho of the Gotei 13. He was the man who over a thousand years ago created this very army combat the threat to Seireitei and the whole of the Soul Society. Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, or Yama-Jii according to Shunsui Kyoraku.

On the outside he appeared calm and meditative but on the inside he was losing his patience. The meeting was already droning on for well over twenty minutes and he had much better things to attend to, like sunbathing on his private deck, thank you very much.

Then he felt it. That spiritual pressure was much like the Captain Commander's, only this one was not as potent. Smiling to himself he watched as the other nine captains began to feel it and turned towards the door. He noted that most of the younger and newer captains stood ready in a battle stance, as if to protect the Commander. Also of note was the shared looks between the eldest captains, Juushiro Ukitake Captain of the 13th Division, Shunsui Kyoraku of the 8th Division and Retsu Unohana. Before Ukitake could get a good look at Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of the 6th Division, the doors to the assembly room were thrown open and a blur of red, blue and black swept into the room.

**xXx **

With a running start, Anna ran into the opened doors of the 1ST Division's grand assembly room, sliding on her knees, coming to a complete stop at the respectful distance away from the Captain Commander. She had mastered this as a young child and even though she hadn't done it in years, it never failed to shock the occupants in the room.

Bowing low on her knees in the most proper sign of submission and servitude Anna's voice rang out in the silent room.

"Oh Great and Powerful Soutaicho, I am humbled by your gracious request that I present myself before you."

"Impertinent chit," he thundered.

Rising up to relax on her knees, the copper haired woman rested her hands on her hips as she tilted her head to stare at the elder.

"Nice to see you too Great Grandfather," she smiled at him.

A few audible gasps and groans were heard coming from behind her. Funny how she didn't even pay attention to anyone in the room but felt the cold chill of disdain run down her spine. She knew exactly whose eyes were locked onto her back.

"Captains," Yamamoto called out. "I have requested the return of some shiginami from the human world to assist with daily operations here in the Seireitei. My great granddaughter will be assisting directly with the Captains and Lieutenants. There will be no discussion. You are dismissed with the exception of Captains Kyoraku, Ukitake and Kuchiki."

Slowly Anna rose from her position on the floor once the room cleared out for the most part. With a huge grin etched across her face she rushed to her Great Grandfather, still seated on his chair.

Giving him a quick peck on the cheek, she began fussing over him, peppering him with questions about his health and welfare. Yamamoto waved the questions away with a flick of his hands as his two protégés came forward.

"Captains," she said respectively as she showed her respect and bowed to Ukitake and Kyoraku.

"Ukitake, it appears the little monkey has grown up," Shunsui commented as he walked around the girl.

"And you've gotten hairier," Anna quipped back before being pulled into a tight hug by Juushiro. "Uncle! Uncle!" She yelped until he released her only to have the hug recreated by Shunsui.

Yamamoto had walked and beckoned Byakuya to the side before dismissing the Captain without a backward glance.

"Come, come," Juushiro said as he entwined his arm with the woman he practically helped raise to adulthood. "Let's introduce you to the Lieutenants and see if the one you'll be replacing is around."

Turning on her heel, she was escorted out of the 1st Division's headquarters towards the Lt's lounge area. It was her turn to glare daggers into the back of the 6th Division's Captain as they followed him out of the building.

"Hopefully, that will be the last I have to see of him," she sneered as the two eldest Captains steered her away from where Byakuya Kuchiki, the man that practically left her at the alter decades ago was heading. The two long time friends and Captains shared a worried look over her head.

If only she knew how often she would have to see him…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** OHAI! So, I figured I would dip my toes into the Bleach fandom since I lovers it so much!  
>Let me know whatcha think yo!<p> 


	2. A Meeting of the Minds

_Women are more dangerous than shotguns. ~ The Godfather_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<br>A Meeting of the Minds**

* * *

><p>Word quickly spread around the Seireitei that there was a new comer within their midst but the information was sketchy at best. All most had heard was that the person was in the custody of Captains Ukitake and Kyoraku.<p>

Rumors swirled that it was another Ryoka that had somehow made their way in undetected with the previous bunch. Other rumors had stated that it was a new soul that entered Rukongai and followed the Shiginami back into the gates undetected. All very wrong but clearly amusing to the woman who the rumors were about.

All of that had Anna bubbling over in fits of laughter as she entered the Lieutenants Lounge, walking closely behind Ukitake and Shunsui. She peeked around the broad shoulders of Shunsui to look at the men and women that were assembled in the small room. Immediately she recognized a most welcoming weathered face. Lt. Sasakibe, her great-grandfather's ever loyal Lieutenant was standing in the back patiently answering questions from the people she did not recognize.

"There are so many new faces," she whispered.

Ukitake turned his head slightly and nodded, "you have been away for a long time, little one."

"Meh," she shrugged before stepping back and leaning against the now closed door. "Proceed with whatever it is you were going to do," she rolled her hand in a gesture for the two Captains to go on and go forward.

"Oh no," Shunsui said as he grabbed her by the upper arm and dragged Anna into the center of the room. "This is all for your benefit. The floor is yours."

"No. No, no, no and emphatically, no. You know I don't do well with public speaking," she hissed at Shunsui.

"What better time to get over stage fright than right now?" Ukitake patiently smiled at her.

"You're on his side?" She stared incredulously at the men as she wheeled around to address them. Her wild gesticulation caught the attention of the room's other occupants who her back was now towards. "Uncle Uke! Uncle Seme," she said a bit louder than intended. "I didn't come here to make any fuckin' speeches!"

"Watch your mouth," Ukitake said rather sternly.

"Hmph. Don't think you're too old that you still can't be put over the knee for a spanking."

Jutting her right hip out, Anna crossed her arms under her breasts as she stared down the two men that were like family to her. Ukitake was the kind and gentle guiding force, a true father figure whereas Shunsui taught her all about being true to ones own self and seeing the truth in others, also how to knock a man out when he tried to get a bit too friendly.

"See there's a slight problem with that Uncle Sui," she smirked.

"Oh? What would that be?"

"We're not really related and I'm old enough to actually _like _getting spanked," she teased. Her eyes twinkled as she attempted to hold back her laughter at seeing both men blush a bright crimson color. The outburst of laughter behind her caused her own cheeks to flush in embarrassment. "There are people behind me, right?" Both men nodded at her, now smiling that now she was the center of attention. "They're probably heard everything?" she asked with slight hope in her voice.

"Certainly did," Shunsui smirked at the flustered woman.

"Shit."

"Language," Ukitake once again scolded but it failed miserably as he bit back a smile. "Now then, since the first blunder has been made, let's introduce you to the Lieutenants." Anna grumbled but easily turned around due to the guidance of Ukitake's hands on her shoulders.

Anna made sure she plastered her congenial smile on her face and was the picture of poise and grace. Her decade's worth of training was something that she could never fully shed. She was raised to be a nobleman's wife and always fell back into the role of aloof aristocrat when the situation dictated.

Doing a quick head count of the persons in the room, Anna noted that there were only nine lieutenants in the room with her and the two captains. She raised a questioning brow at the older Soul Reapers and waited for some sort of explanation.

"Well, Yachiru Kusajishi can't be bothered with coming and to be honest she is a distraction at best," Ukitake said. When Anna looked like she was about to burst a blood vessel at hearing someone not take the meetings seriously he further explained that the she was still a mere child and the information was still disseminated by the other lieutenants.

Anna was also aware that Ukitake never went ahead and requested a replacement for his Lieutenant that had died many years ago. She looked sadly at her psuedo uncle, knowing that he never truly got over the loss of the young man that he considered a friend and something akin to a son.

"That still doesn't explain the other absences," she argued as she let her gaze roam over the lieutenants. "Oh well, it doesn't matter. I guess I'll meet them eventually when the time comes," she said as she moved towards the door, stretching her arms out languidly. "So, anyone know where a girl can get some good sake?" she said over her shoulder, making sure her voice carried in the crowded room.

At the mention of alcohol three people stepped forward to offer their escort to the best bars in town. Anna vaguely remembered that their names were Izuru Kira, Rangiku Matsumoto and Shuhei Hisagi but felt it was easily to call them by their nicknames she made up for them in her head. Blondie, Tits and well she didn't quite have a nickname yet for the inked man; he was too quiet which seemed out of place with his appearance.

**xXx**

Soon a fairly decent sized group of various seated officers stormed a local bar inside the Seireitei and had commandeered the bottles of sake for each table. With alcohol freely flowing and food being passed around a friendly atmosphere descended on the small group Anna found herself welcomed into. Soon, the questions began coming and she readily answered as best as she could in her slightly tipsy state.

"So, your Yamamoto's Great Granddaughter?" Kira peered at her, as if he was trying to see the resemblance. "Ya look nuffin like 'em," he slurred.

"Ya!" Rangiku added. "You got boobs and he don't," she giggled which apparently to Anna was the funniest thing she heard that night and started laughing along with her before Kira pressed her for an actual answer.

Wiping tears from her eyes she tried to stop the laughter from tinting her voice, "I'm actually like his great granddaughter to the uhm, one… two… fifth… seventh? Yes! Seventh degree or something. Great Grandfather is like a bazillion years old dude," she cackled and leaned into Hisagi.

"Yeah but you…"

Nodding, she knew what the blonde was getting at. "According to family history, there was a human in the family tree. Once every few generations one of us pops out looking like this; pale, red hair with blue-green eyes and freckles. I saw a painting once of the last ancestor that looked like me. Due to his appearance he was constantly sent on missions in the west," she scrunched up her face as the image of a rough looking barbarian rose in her mind.

"Is that why you spent the last few decades in the west," Shuhei asked quietly. Anna shifted uncomfortably in her seat. This was something she was not willing to disclose, her reason for living in the human realms for the last fifty five plus years as a human. To tell these people the reason she ran away.

Instead of answering the question she decided to turn the tables around on the man that asked it.

"So, what are your tattoos about? I have some myself. I'm simply fascinated by them," she said as she rested her head on her palm. It was the dark haired man's turn to shift slightly but the awkward silence didn't last as a loud eruption of noise came from the entrance of the bar.

"Ah, finally," Shuhei sighed. "This is the person I was talking to you about earlier," no sooner were the words out of the man's mouth that a strong hand clamped down on his shoulder along with a deep hoarse voice greeting the table and demanding sake immediately. Anna looked up and gasped at the site.

Standing well over six feet tall was exactly what Shunsui and her grandfather had warned her against all those years ago. Rude, crude and tattooed and Anna wanted it.

"Oi, show some respect you idiot. We have a guest," Shuhei said as he slapped the red-haired male on the back of the head.

"Ow. Ya fucktard! That hurt," the man pouted before turning to see who his friend was referring too. Anna giggled at the frat boy antics of the men.

"Oh, excuse me. Renji Abarai," the male stated. "And you would be?" he asked as he lifted her right hand a brought it to his lips for a kiss.

"Charmed," she murmured.

"That's my line," he winked at her in response.

"I don't think so," she said quickly as she poured a shot of sake for her newest companion as well as one for herself, "but I'll let you borrow it from time to time."

Always up for a challenge and some playful flirting, Renji sat down closely to the woman and shared a drink with her.

**xXx**

Several rounds later, the playful flirting had turn to something else as Renji and Anna walked out of the bar arm and arm each with a bottle of sake in their free hands. Shockingly no one noticed that they had left, never mind that it was together.

Except for one person.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ahh, I shall bring my cliffhangers to the Bleach fandom! BWAHAHA! Thank you to the reviewers and especially to those strong, silent types who have already placed this story in their favorites and on alert. =)**

_So, you're the new muse, eh?  
><em>Renji: Apparently. They said somethin bout people might not get ya normal muse.  
>Reno: THA FUCK IS THAT SHIT YO?<br>_Calm down Reno._  
>Reno: I will not calm da fuck down, yo!<br>_*shows him a pic of Rangiku and Orihime in a bikini*_  
>Reno: I'm calm yo. *nosebleeds* Yo, dude, you work with these tits daily?<br>Renji: Yeah but meh, seen one ya seen em all.  
><em>*shoves a picture of Tifa in Renji's face*<em>  
>Renji: *nosebleeds*<p> 


	3. Maybe, Just a Taste

_I'll__ try anything once, twice if I like it, three times to make sure.__ ~ Mae West_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<br>Maybe, Just a Taste**

* * *

><p>Rikichi ran as fast as he could, afraid that if he used his shunpo skills, though somewhat lacking as they were, he would be discovered. He was certain that the redhead that was leaving on the arm of his hero, Renji, was the one that the Captain Commander asked him to track. Though the information he was given was vague, she fit the description: female, dressed in odd clothing like a Ryoka.<p>

The young Shinigami felt honored that the Captain Commander sought him out for this highly important mission and he wanted to make sure that he got the information to Yamamoto directly, no sir, no hell butterflies for him. Okay, so Rikichi didn't fully grasp how to use them yet but still he would deliver the message at the Soutaicho's compound directly. Scowling at his own deficiency, Rikichi skidded to a halt as he rounded the corner of the Six Division barracks, almost colliding into his very own Captain.

Byakuya Kuchiki prided himself on having a calm and serene division that ran under the strictest of guidelines. They were the upholders of the law of the Soul Society. There had been many laws and codex that had been put in place by the Central 46 as well as the Captain Commander but Byakuya had his own rules in addition to that. Number one on the list, no yelling while in the division headquarters. This was later clarified to the Lieutenant of the Division that this most certainly did include him. Rule number two, no running, again clarified and almost beaten into the Lieutenant's head on many occasions. Rikichi knowingly was breaking Kuchiki Rule Number 2 when he accidentally broke Kuchiki Rule Number1.

"C-Captain, sir."

"Rikichi," Byakuya's slow, low tone sent a shiver down the young soul reaper's spine. Captain Kuchiki didn't have to ask another question, nor even quirk an eyebrow before the young man squirmed under the direct gaze and broke.

"I'm sor-sorry!"

"Silence."

With that one word, Rikichi hushed and bowed his head; he couldn't stop the wringing of his hands though as he felt the pressure of his Captain's gaze.

"Now, tell me why were you running through my barracks? Slowly," Byakuya murmured as he waited for his squad member to respond.

"I had to deliver a message to Captain Commander. I would have used a hell butterfly but I'm not quite skilled with it and Soutaicho requested that I relay the information immediately and without delay," the young man said after taking a deep calming breath.

"Who were you following?" Byakuya's question caught the young man slightly off guard. It was eerie how still and silent the Six Division Captain could be, almost as if he was meditating and blocking out all outside disturbances but he missed nothing that happened around him. Rikichi's mouth opened and closed a few times before he was able to compose himself again and answer.

"The Ryoka that arrived today." Byakuya stood unmoving as he thought over what his subordinate said. There was no Ryoka in Seireitei today. Ichigo and his friends had left about a week ago. The only person that had arrived was… was her.

"I see. What was the information you had to give Soutaicho?" At Rikichi's hesitation, which annoyed Byakuya slightly, he added, "I'll send the hell butterfly on your behalf. It is late and formation is early tomorrow."

Not one to argue with his Captain or that logic, it was late and he was tired, Rikichi happily relayed that the red haired woman dressed in strange clothes from the "Living World" was last seen leaving a bar with the Lieutenant of the 6th Division heading in the direction of the officer barracks.

The slight twitch in Byakuya's right eye was imperceptible but it was there as Rikichi continued on in his detail of what he saw and inferred. Byakuya dismissed the young Soul Reaper and did as he said he would do. He sent a Hell Butterfly to Captain Commander Yamamoto informing him that his great-granddaughter was in good and safe company and would be returning home shortly.

Byakuya reigned in his temper and silently gritted his teeth as he headed out of Headquarters towards the seated Officer Barracks. Renji had his own private apartment off of the area. Though it was not common for the Captain, who lived in a sprawling manor, to transverse the area, Byakuya was known to perform surprise inspections on his troops. Though he refused to admit it, even to himself, the stoic Captain was curious to see what his unpredictable Lieutenant was up to, especially with… her. Byakuya concealed his spiritual energy and flashed over to Renji's apartment, though he concealed himself across the way, taking care that he had a perfect view of the door.

Byakuya Kuchiki didn't have to wait long for his Lieutenant to appear at his home, noticeably alone. The raven haired Shiginami smiled slightly.

**xXx**

"Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen-Geeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Anna had stumbled into a tree for the third time in the space of time it took Renji to flash step from her side, to his barracks and back to her side. It was a little game he decided to make up on the spot to show her exactly how much more sober he was compared to her. The copper haired female tried valiantly to suppress the giggles that bubbled up every time he appeared at her side. Finally she gave up as she leaned into a Division boundary wall, waiting for him to return.

"C'mon slowpoke," Renji teased as he flashed away again. Anna was prepared for him though when he reappeared at her side seconds later.

"You ass," she giggled as she grabbed onto his robes.

"Tch. I have a very nice ass, thank you," he teased back.

"That's my line! Wait… Shhh you're making me forget what I was gonna say," she slurred slightly as she unconsciously leaned into the warm body next to her. "I can't do that," she whined slightly.

"Why not? Yer a Shinigami, right?"

"Duh but," and she stuck up her index finger to make a point before curling her fist once again in the flame haired man's clothes. "I have no idea where you're sh-shununpoing to."

"Oh," was all he said before wrapping his arms around her loosely and flashing both of them to his apartment entrance. The swift movement disorientated the woman who, quite frankly didn't use those skills as often as she should have. Living amongst humans, it really wasn't a smart idea flash-stepping everywhere. She fumbled for a minute before her back once again connected with a wall, this time however she was still clutching onto Renji and pulled him close inadvertently. Renji's left palm landed against the wall, next to her ear as his other hand shot out to grab her by the waist, to steady both of them of course.

Trying hard to focus on one of the Annas his sake infused double vision was conjuring up, Renji leaned in closer until their breath intermingled. "Hey," he chirped in the stillness. "Wanna see the newest sunglasses I bought?"

"Does that line work on getting girls to spend the night with you?" she asked teasingly.

"I don't remember," Renji scowled. "But I'll tell ya in the morning over breakfast." Winking at his companion, Renji pushed himself up right and began fumbling with the lock to his door. Within seconds, the door was unlocked and opened. Without a backwards glance, Anna took the invitation and entered before the tall, muscular man.

**xXx**

Captain Kuchiki was frozen in place as he turned back to watch his Lieutenant shunpo back to his apartment but this time with her in his arms. From Byakuya's vantage point, he could see the two of them as Renji crowded Anna's personal space. What he couldn't see was her face as Renji's muscular and tattooed arm blocked that view. Though he itched to get closer to hear what they were saying, he knew he had to be discreet. The fact that what two consenting adults may or may not be doing was none of his concern didn't faze him. If anything, Byakuya Kuchiki felt that this was most certainly his business. Renji was his Lieutenant and she was his…

Byakuya paused in his mental rant. What was Anna to him? If you asked him nearly six decades ago, Byakuya would have spoken about family duty and honor and how she was his chosen bride, bred to serve him and the Kuchiki clan as matriarchal leader when they married. Now, if you asked him that same question five decades ago, he would have a hard time holding your gaze but would remain cold and silent on the subject. Throwing over Anna Yamamoto for Hisana was an unforgivable act in his family's eyes and was never to be spoken about. Now the woman was back in Seireitei, at her great-grandfather's behest. What that meant for Byakuya, well he hoped absolutely nothing, but as most times in his life, the fates were cruel bitches.

Bringing himself back to the present he watched Renji's head slowly descend towards the copper haired woman's. Byakuya, felt his hand form a fist as he watched Renji usher her into his darkened apartment. The cold and reserved Captain refused to stick around to see what would happen next.

* * *

><p>AN: First and foremost, thank you to the lovely reviewers and those strong, silent types that have added this story to their alerts and favorites. Thank you so much!

Mind telling me what ya'll two are doing in there?  
>Renji: Yup.<br>Yup, you mind or yup, you'll tell me?  
>Renji: I don't kiss and tell. *wink*<br>Anna: *punches Renji in the arm*  
>Very inneresting…<p> 


End file.
